


Asleep on the Bridge

by MiriDew



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M, Telepathy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriDew/pseuds/MiriDew
Summary: Kirk falls asleep on the bridge, Spock gets some accidental touch telepathy. It's short. Cmon





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 5 am

CAPTAIN James Tiberius Kirk was on the bridge. Spaced out, as one would say. He had been staring off into the stars on the screen, chin on his hand, elbow on the controls, nearly asleep. His head was very gradually falling forward. Uhura cleared her throat softly to get Spock's attention, then nodded towards the captain. The first officer turned just in time to take two long strides and catch the captain by the shoulder before he fell face first onto the red alert button. Uhura suppressed a giggle. As Spock caught the Captain, however, his hand brushed Jim's jaw. Tiny shocks pinched Spock's fingertips and a sweaty shirtless, jean clad image of himself pinned him to the wall, biting his neck. Then all was gone, and he was looking down at the captain, awake and staring at him, that sexy smirk on his lips. Jim’s eyes were playful and bright, though sleepy, filled with feigned innocence. His own were quizzical, until they widened in realization of what had happened in that split second. He smirked and brushed his hand over Kirk's.

_You act as though you could handle me._

The first officer turned and strode back to his station, leaving Jim frozen in his wake.


End file.
